femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thera (Fangface)
Thera is a villainess from the animated series Fangface. She appears in the 1978 episode Begone, You Amazon. She is the evil Queen of the Amazons, a role she took from her cousin, Sheba, who is the rightful ruler. Thera has stolen a medallion from her cousin which proves Sheba’s rightful claim to the throne, and has hidden it away. She commands a loyal army of Amazon Warriors, who assist her with her evil deeds. The evil queen Thera wears a short brown skirt with a gold crown, necklace and bracelets. When her good cousin turns up with the show’s heroes, Thera has them sent to a gladiator arena where they will fight to the death for the pleasure of the evil queen and her army. One amazon warrior fights using a giant black cat, but she is defeated and the heroes escape from captivity. Thera commands that her army run after the heroes but they fail to capture them. During this period, the good guys manage to find the stolen medallion, and plan to show it to the amazon elders to prove Sheba should be the rightful queen. During a meeting between Thera and the elders, Sheba and her new friends plan to break in and show the medallion, but they make a mess of the situation and one of them ends up being captured and assigned the role of being Queen Thera’s personal manservant, instead of being fed to the crocodiles. He submissively kisses her hand, which she really enjoys, and later ends up having to feed her grapes. He is ultimately rescued from the situation by his friends, but Queen Thera and her amazon army chase after them. The villainesses chase the heroes down the river; riding on a crocodile and in canoes. They are defeated when Fangface uses the trunk of the tree to spin on the water, which causes a massive wave to knock the bad girls off their transport. The wave causes the amazon army to be trapped under their canoes on the shore, and Thera to be caught hanging in a tree. Later on, Sheba is shown on the throne as the new queen, but the fate of Thera and her army isn’t mentioned. Gallery Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 05.jpg|Thera watches the heroes fall into her trap Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 06.jpg|The evil queen looks down at the trapped heroes... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 07.jpg|...and enjoys what she sees Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 10.jpg|The evil queen Thera Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 11.jpg|She summons the good guys to her throne... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 12.jpg|...and tells them they will fight a gladiator in the arena Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 14.jpg|Thera introduces the fight... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 15.jpg|...and gives the order for the entertainment to begin Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 21.jpg|The heroes have escaped! She orders her army to get them Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 33.jpg|Thera and her army meeting the Amazon elders Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 34.jpg|A failed attempt from one of the good guys to show the medallion... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 35.jpg|...results in him having to be Thera's slave, which she really enjoys Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 36.jpg|The evil queen enjoys having a manservant Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 37.jpg|The villainesses chase after the heroes on water... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 38G.gif|...but are defeated Category:1970s Category:Amazon Category:Attempted Murder Category:Barefoot Category:Bloodsport Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Crown Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Humiliated Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Queen Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Slave Owner Category:Sociopath Category:Tyrant Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive